The Sick Sociopath
by marauderette26
Summary: Sherlock gets sick but will he let John take care of him?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic ever so I just want to say sorry for any mistakes or OOCness if you have any comments that could help me improve please do write a review. I will only upload more if you want it, if my story is rubbish I will not write any more but here goes**

* * *

As Sherlock woke up, he felt an unfamiliar droopiness in his eyelids like all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. He also found out as he was brought further into the realms of consciousness that he had a blocked nose and so was forced to breathe through his mouth and he could feel the start of a headache forming at the back of his head. As Sherlock went to get up, he found there was nothing more he wanted to do than to stay in bed, the flat was silent so he deduced that John had already left for work but not disturbed Sherlock as he was glad that, for once, Sherlock was actually sleeping.

As Sherlock was accepting the realisation that he was sick, probably just the common cold, he cursed his transport for betraying him. He suddenly had the urge for a nice warm cup of tea to ease his sore throat and so decided that there was no other option but to ignore his aching muscles and go make one.

When he finally sat down in his armchair with the mug of tea it seemed like all his energy had been used up with that simple task, he drank his tea and it wasn't long before he fell asleep where he was, dropping his teacup to the ground on the process.

And that is how John found Sherlock when he came home from work 4 hours later at 2:30pm, he could see the dark circles under his eyes and the sweat matting his hair to his forehead, he didn't have to be Sherlock to figure out he was sick but he would have to wait until the sleeping detective woke up to find out how sick, he went to his bedroom and fetched a blanket and draped it over Sherlock. Then, John decided to sit on his armchair and read a book so he could keep an eye on Sherlock and see when he woke up.

At around 4 O'clock, the world's only consulting detective blearily opened his eyes to find John looking across at him with a recently discarded book by his side. "How are you feeling, Sherlock?" Sherlock seemed to contemplate his answer then replied "M'fine I fink I have a cold s'all" John could see that Sherlock had more than a simple cold, he would never let the sniffles get in the way of him racing around London and he had a fever, quite a high one if his glassy eyes were anything to go by. "Sherlock, this is more than a cold, you must know that cold don't normally have a fever, which you definitely have, now I'm going to run to the bathroom and get a thermometer and you are going to sit there and for once in your life stay still. Do you want me to put the kettle on as well?" Sherlock looked annoyed but reluctantly nodded his head, as he realised how much he wanted a drink.

John did as he said and put the kettle on before going into the bathroom briefly and coming out with a digital thermometer. On his way back to the living room he made two mugs of tea and took them over to where Sherlock was sitting before shoving the thermometer in Sherlock's mouth before he had time to protest "No talking and you can have your tea afterwards." Again Sherlock nodded reluctantly but not before sending a scowl in John's direction. What seemed like an eternity later for Sherlock, the thermometer beeped and John took it whilst handing Sherlock his tea, as he looked at the reading, Sherlock could see his eyes widen with worry "40 degrees! Bloody hell Sherlock, how did you manage to get out of bed and make yourself a cup of tea earlier? I don't know how you thought this was a common cold Sherlock, I'm pretty sure you have the flu! Back to bed with you now!" Sherlock did not appreciate the shouting with his now fully fledged headache. "Fine but only if you keep your voice down it's not helping my headache." John looked apologetic at this and mumbled a "sorry" as Sherlock started to get up he didn't get far though before light-headedness started to take control his world went black as he fainted back onto the chair.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I got a few reviews and follows and favorites so I will continue with this story, I would just like to thank everybody that has read the first chapter especially those that left a review as it is really encouraging for me since this is my first fanfic I don't really know if its good so thanks for the reassurance. I would also like to thank highfunctioningsociopath23 (that is their tumblr name you should check their blog out) for helping me when I was a bit stuck with an idea**

When he next woke up he didn't want to be subject to John's questions so he decided, rather childishly, to pretend that he was still asleep. John could instantly see when Sherlock awoke and what he was trying to do, he decided to give him 5 minutes but at that point he would insist that Sherlock speak to him.

Unsurprisingly, Sherlock remained immature and so 5 minutes later John could be heard saying (softly this time, he didn't want to aggravate Sherlock's headache) "I know you are awake Sherlock, so talk to me." All he got in way of reply was a murmured "I don't wanna" at this John was getting annoyed, did Sherlock not know the importance of TALKING TO YOUR BLOODY DOCTOR WHEN YOU'RE SICK? "Fine Sherlock if you don't want to tell me what's wrong so that I can help or at least let me help you get to your bedroom". Sherlock seemed to either not care or not notice the former part of John's sentence but gave an aggravated nod to John, resigned to his fate of being stuck in bed.

John tried to put one arm around Sherlock's shoulder and one around his waist to get to the bedroom but he only got a few steps before he almost fell from being unbalanced, he would not get Sherlock all the way to his bedroom like this. "I can't carry you completely, I'm going to have to get someone to help me. I'm calling Lestrade." Sherlock's eyes widened at this decision and he quickly voiced a "please no" but John knew he would have to get help from someone "I need help to get you to bed and look after you Sherlock it's either Lestrade or Mycroft, your choice" Sherlock did not look impressed at his options but eventually decided on Lestrade thinking that he was less likely to hold it against him later.

John quickly pulled out his phone and made the call explaining the situation and once he had hung up, turned to Sherlock. "Right, Lestrade's going to be 15 minutes so tell me what's wrong or are you going to continue acting like a child?" Sherlock scowled at John and huffed before he said "I'm not a child John, nor am I acting like one. But yes I will tell you my symptoms if you insist but I don't know what the big deal is this is only my transport. Ok, so there is the obvious fever as you pointed out, my muscles ache, I have a headache, I'm ACHOO! Sorry well, I obviously keep sneezing" he continued as John passed him a tissue. "I'm tired, for once, and I feel slightly nauseous" John was listening intently as Sherlock mentally ticked off his symptoms and as he finished, John decided that it was definitely flu and that there was no way he was dealing with a sick Sherlock alone "Right well it's not just your transport did you ever think if your _transport_ stopped working so would your brain and it is most definitely flu and so once me and Lestrade get to your bed you will stay there. Do you hear me?" John was slightly worried that Sherlock wasn't listening as it took him so long to reply but eventually he replies "What? Oh yes fine, can I have the blanket back please m'cold" John didn't know if he trusted Sherlock to stick to his word but instead of questioning further he took pity on the younger man and draped the blanket (currently residing on the floor) over the detective.

Lestrade arrived a few minutes later to see an asleep Sherlock curled up in his armchair and John making tea for all 3 of them. "Hi John" Lestrade said quietly so as not to shock Sherlock awake, "Hello, Lestrade I'm sorry for calling you but really need to get him to bed, he gone and gotten himself the flu" the DI looked sympathetic as John finished the explanation, he had only roughly explained the situation on the phone. "It's ok, I was stuck behind my desk with cold cases anyway. I hope Sherlock isn't too sick for his sake and for yours" John nodded in agreement whilst handing Lestrade his tea, "He should be fine within a week or 2 but I don't know if I will be, he's a dick most of the time I can only imagine him becoming more so when sick. Right, I suppose I had better wake him up so we can get the idiot into a comfy bed."

John gently shook Sherlock's shoulder to wake him up and handed him his tea. "Drink that and then we are going to get you to bed. No arguments, understand?" Sherlock did not look impressed at being treated like a child "Yes John you already told me that and I already told you that I am not a child nor do I need to be treated like one." John did not want to get into an argument with Sherlock right now so he sent Lestrade a look and together they slowly but surely got Sherlock tucked into his bed and it took no more than 5 minutes for the consulting detective to be asleep once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about not posting sooner I have a lot going on right now so my updates might take a while and be at random times but I will finish this story. I am really sorry for not updating but my stepdad died recently and I have a lot of homework including writing another full length story that I have to write for English so please don't kill me for not updating sooner as my homework has to take priority**

* * *

"I need to pop out and get some medication for Sherlock, I think he used all of the cold and flu tablets we had in an experiment, do you mind staying here in case he wakes up?" John looked hopeful as he finished the question. "Ok, but try not to be too long. Even though he is sick, if he is annoying I may well punch him in the face." Lestrade looked entirely sincere of this statement "And I should get back to work." John chuckled at Lestrade's response before muttering a thanks and heading out the door.

Sherlock woke about 15 minutes later, Lestrade saw him shift on the bed and went to make tea for them both. When he walked back in the room Sherlock was trying (and failing) to sit up in his bed, Lestrade put down the two mugs of tea and went to help Sherlock. Once Sherlock was leaning against the headboard, Lestrade passed him his mug and he eagerly gulped it before looking around the room and asking "John?" Lestrade took pity on the sick detective and instead of taking a picture of this vulnerable state and answered the question "He just went out to get you some flu meds, he should be back soon". The detective seemed annoyed at this revelation but did not comment simply sipped at his tea waiting for his blogger to come home. The uncomfortable silence lasted for about 10 minutes before the telling sounds of footsteps up stairs could be heard swiftly followed by "I'm back Lestrade, is he okay?" Of course Sherlock heard this and tried to shout a reply that came out as more of a hoarse cough as he was overwhelmed in a coughing fit from the effort of shouting.

John's question had been answered for him as he rushed into Sherlock's bedroom with a glass of water and the tablets he had just bought "Easy Sherlock, sip this" he handed him the glass for which Sherlock looked grateful as he did as John instructed. Once Sherlock had managed to get his coughing under control and had sipped about half the glass of water, John passed him a tablet and told him to swallow. Sherlock begrudgingly did as he was told, not happy with giving into his transport and to being treated like a child "Good, Sherlock. Now rest," John told Sherlock. "M'not tired. Don't need sleep" _And he doesn't want to be treated like a child, thought John_. "Sherlock, the only way for you to get better is if you rest" Lestrade's sympathy had run out as he was smirking at the door with his phone out. John saw this out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help the edges of his mouth curling towards a grin, he went to the living room to get the thermometer from where it was abandoned on the table earlier, he knew the medication wouldn't have started working yet but he wanted to make sure the fever hadn't got worse. When he got back to the bedroom, Sherlock was arguing (rather weakly) with Lestrade about whether or not Sherlock could come with Lestrade on the crime scene that he just got called to. "Sherlock, you are not going with Lestrade to any crime scenes until you are better, you can barely even sit up let alone walk or deduce a crime scene" John said shoving the thermometer in Sherlock's mouth before he had a chance to protest. "See Sherlock, I told you that you cannot come with me, now John if you don't mind I have to go" Lestrade looked pleased at having beaten Sherlock at something. "Yes Lestrade I should be fine now" "Okay call me if you need anything" Lestrade said whilst leaving the flat. Just at that moment the thermometer beeped and Sherlock impatiently took it out of his mouth and passed it to John, he looked ready to explode with anger at being treated like a child and ignored but he was stopped by John' concerned shout "Sherlock your fever is getting higher it's 40.2, you need to get out from under the duvet and strip to your boxers, I'm going to go get some cold water and some towels" John then left the room in a hurry and Sherlock could obviously sense the worry because he tried to comply with John's orders he really did but by the time john came back he had only got the duvet off and was struggling with his shirt buttons. John saw this and immediately put down the water and towels to help the sick detective undress himself _to hell what other people will think, Sherlock is sick_. Once Sherlock was down to his underwear, John started to place damp towels over his body and it wasn't long before Sherlock was once again in the bliss of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N at the end**

During the next week, Sherlock gave into the idea of John looking after him when he was sick, getting more compliant with each passing hour. He slept most of the time away, only waking up to drink tea and take medication that John was giving him. As he woke up on the 8th day of being sick, he felt better, not completely but enough to get out of bed and walk to the kitchen to make his own tea, which he did because he presumed John was out or sleeping due to the lack of noise.

When he had made his tea, he was just sitting down in his armchair and starting to drink it when John made his way down the stairs, he saw Sherlock in the living room and started to panic "Sherlock, what are you doing up? I told you stay in bed" he said ruching over to the detective's armchair "If you wanted tea you should have called," he finished whilst squatting down next to Sherlock. "John, I would have called but I felt better, I believe the fever has finally broken and that you can stop babying me" Sherlock said less than impressed at John's hovering.

John put his hand on Sherlock's forehead to check, his eyes were no longer glassed over, and it seemed Sherlock was right "Okay, so your fever has gone but that doesn't mean you are better. Don't try too hard until you are completely recovered. And I will be the judge of when that is, understood?" Sherlock nodded in return, happy thing are returning to normal, and that John was the one to help. After all, he would be lost without his blogger.

 **Okay so sorry for such a long wait just to lead up to a bad ending but I have so much to think about right now that I really don't have a lot of time. When my life is less hectic, I might come back and change the ending but not right now. I just wanted to make sure that you guys have some kind of ending for this story because you have been waaiting long enough and you probably think I have abandoned it but, as promised, I havent. I'm sorry again for the very short and quite bad ending but it is the best I can do right now.**


End file.
